Reminiscencias
by El Reto
Summary: Tercer relato del concurso de FF: El Reto. "Estos son tres recuerdos, tres historias, tres pasados revividos por sus dueños. Tres momentos en la vida de tres leyendas, sólo contemplados por la mirada escrutadora de la luna... Y una misma cuestión rondando por sus cabezas. Estas son, simplemente, tres reminiscencias." Tercer participante: Rainn


**¡Bienvenidos seáis todos una vez más, al Reto! **

Madre mía cómo pasa el tiempo, no sé vosotros pero se me han pasado volando estas semanas. (Y yo todavía sin actualizar, en la cara no… Es duro ser **Beta** **Reader**, Beta… **Beta Bell**… Suena a villano de _Pokemon_.) Se han acabado las vacaciones por aquí, a los que todavía tengáis. (Sirenitas, tritones, disfrutadlas.) ¡Aquí traemos el tercer relato del concurso, para entreteneros cada semana! (Recordad que aunque el tiempo para recibir reviews válidos en los fics anteriores haya terminado, podéis seguir leyéndolos en la biografía del Reto. Y podéis por supuesto comentarlos al igual que este. Los autores estarán encantados.)

* * *

><p>Le ha llegado la hora de participar a <span><strong>nuestra tercera concursante<strong>, tendrá su semana completa para reviews válidos al concurso. Su apodo es **Rainn**, y os dejo con ella.** Tiene algo que deciros, ¡suerte Rainn, en tus manos queda! **Esperamos que os guste.

**Me parecía de mala educación plantarte directamente mi fic, de golpe y sin previo aviso, así que me presento primero. Me llamo, o en este caso, me he hecho llamar Rainn. Y soy lo que escribo, lo que compongo, lo que dibujo. Soy todo aquello que nace de mí, y son mis creaciones las que me forman poco a poco, de las que aprendo y con las que transmito un pedacito de mí a todo aquel que quiera recibirlo. Así que adelante, abre la mente y el corazón a esta pequeña parte de mi interior y de mi amor por Soul Eater.****  
><strong>

**Escucha el latido de mi alma...**

**Rainn**

* * *

><p><em>Estos son tres recuerdos, tres historias, tres pasados revividos por sus dueños. Tres momentos en la vida de tres leyendas, sólo contemplados por la mirada escrutadora de la luna... Y una misma cuestión rondando por sus cabezas. Estas son, simplemente, tres reminiscencias.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reminiscencias<span>**

La noche cerrada lo bañaba todo. Las remotas colinas se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y un manto de escarcha lo cubría todo, absolutamente todo. Cayendo lacio sobre el paisaje y convirtiéndolo en un mar de blanco, ondeante y en calma. Y no había nada más. Sobre el frío de la nieve no asomaba ni una pizca de vegetación, no se atisbaba ni un animalillo. Aquello era todo, y sobre todo aquello lo único que pasaba era el viento.

Pero en aquel escenario desolador e inhóspito hizo presencia, de repente, un punto en el surcado horizonte. Aquel algo en medio de la nada caminaba despacio, a veces tropezándose, hundiendo los pies en la nevada bajo su propio peso. Y arrebujándose en sus ropas, oscuras y ajustadas, para tratar de calmar en lo posible el tembleque que a ratos le entraba en el cuerpo.

La figura se iba abriendo paso en el desierto de nieve, en dirección a ninguna parte, caminando por el simple placer, u obligación, de poner un pie delante del otro. Dejando una estela de huellas a su espalda. En su mano derecha se tambaleaba una espada negra, y pendulabaal inconstante ritmo de los pasos de su dueña.

La chica dejó de mirarse los pies para echar un vistazo a lo que tenía ante ella: la oscuridad nocturna, sólo rota por el leve resplandor de la luna, plantada en medio del cielo y sonriente. Y nada más. Sólo ella, su acero y el astro.

Miró la espada durante un momento: aún tenía sangre goteando de la punta, que había ido dejando pequeñas manchas junto a las huellas de sus pies a lo largo del camino. Y pensar que momentos atrás había estado rodeada de tantas personas... De un poblado entero, que había sido sorprendido en mitad de la noche por la mirada nerviosa de Crona y la orden inexorable por parte de Medusa, de su aniquilación.

Aún recordaba todo lo sucedido: la voz rota de la primera persona que dio la voz de alarma, los gritos de los niños (aquellos a los que su muerte no les pillaba durmiendo), el inútil esfuerzo de los hombres por defender a sus pequeñas familias y herir a la espadachina. Y la mirada clemente de las madres que abrazaban con tanta fuerza a sus bebés, que estos rompían en llanto. El miedo. Las expresiones de pánico y asombro que mostraban todas y cada una de las personas que trataban de penetrar su sangre negra, y las lágrimas que afloraban en los ojos de todo aquel al que se lanzaba su temible filo.

Crona pasó un dedo por la hoja manchada de su espada. Todavía no comprendía del todo el afán de aquellas personas por proteger a los suyos, por salvar la vida de otros. El porqué de que una mujer quisiera dar su propia vida a cambio de conservar la del fruto de su vientre. Era extraño. Ella nunca había experimentado esa clase de cariño; el calor de su madre siempre había sido lejano y ella jamás había tenido la oportunidad ni la opción de desarrollar nada que se pareciese al amor.

El amor... "¿De veras se había formulado esa palabra en su cabeza?"

—¡_Hyaaaa..._! ¡Qué atracón de almas! —Ragnarok regresó a su forma "humana", y pegado a la espalda de Crona, rompió el silencio que los arropaba: —Esto ha sido un festín en toda regla...

—Oye, Ragnarok —comenzó a decir Crona despacio, como si estuviera pensando muy bien lo que iba a preguntarle—… ¿Qué es el amor?

Hubo un corto silencio en el que Ragnarok no dio crédito a la pregunta de su técnico. Parpadeó un par de veces y se decidió a reaccionar:

—¿Eh...? ¿Por qué me vienes ahora con esas? ¿Qué clase de mosca te ha picado? —Crona calló. Pero ese silencio insistió por sí solo en una respuesta, así que su arma trató de dársela—. Veamos... El amor... El amor es cuando no deseas matar a una persona.

La muchacha frenó sus pasos. Aquellas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza. Y por un momento, pensó que había sentido amor aquella noche.

—Entonces, si yo no quería asesinar a esa niña de las trenzas, ¿significa que la quería?

—No, idiota, eso sólo es compasión. No es amor.

Crona retomó el paso, frustrada. Pero entonces, segundos después, una cavilación se abrió paso en su cabeza. Se incorporó un tanto y abrió algo más los ojos, como si aquello fuera una revelación. Se miró las palmas de las manos durante un instante y, con voz queda, inquirió:

—Eh, Ragnarok...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Entonces —lo interrumpió—… Entonces, si yo deseo matar a Medusa... ¿Significa eso que no la quiero?

Otra vez silencio. Aquella pregunta había salido de los labios de Crona como si fuera una idea digna de ser llevada a cabo.

—Sí —concluyó Ragnarok, no sin cierto miedo. Quién sabe lo que pudiera estar maquinando esa mente lunática y fuera de lugar.

Un extraño viento se levantó de repente, agitando los alborotados mechones de Crona y haciéndola caminar de nuevo.

—Ya veo —musitó, con expresión de alivio.

Las huellas continuaron imprimiéndose en la nieve con una renovada monotonía y parsimonia, bajo la atenta mirada de la luna amarillenta. Y de nuevo, la chica y su extraño acompañante se fueron perdiendo en el horizonte, transformándose en un punto en la distancia. Una vez más, aquel sitio se quedó en la nada, pero esta vez era un vacío distinto, profanado, y que había sido testigo del inicio de una terrible desgracia para todo el mundo...

Bueno, al menos ahora Crona sabía lo que era no amar a alguien.

* * *

><p><span><strong>II<strong>

La noche. La hermosa y callada noche, sus horas en blanco, su paz inefable. Desde muy pequeña, Maka había aprendido que la noche era para los libros. Era el momento más delicioso del día: solos ella, el texto y la lustrosa luz de la luna que, curiosa y adormecedora, se filtraba a través de las finas cortinas de su ventana.

Aquella noche había decidido quedarse un rato más de lo normal. Acurrucada de espaldas al gran ventanal, envuelta en las colchas de su cama, se sumergía en la lectura sin remedio, embelesada por las palabras melancólicas de Antonio Machado:

_Yo voy soñando caminos_

_de la tarde. ¡Las colinas  
>doradas, los verdes pinos,<br>las polvorientas encinas!..._

_¿Adónde el camino irá?  
>Yo voy cantando, viajero<br>a lo largo del sendero...  
>—la tarde cayendo está—.<em>

_"En el corazón tenía  
>la espina de una pasión;<br>logré arrancármela un día:  
>ya no siento el corazón".<em>

…

Maka dejó de leer. Un ruido proveniente del salón había captado su atención. La puerta se había abierto y unos pasos resonaban por el suelo: alguien había llegado a casa. La niña se desembarazó del armazón de mantas y se calzó las zapatillas de andar por casa con ilusión. "Es papá", pensaba, mientras una sonrisilla iba asomando en sus labios.

No veía mucho a su padre. Siempre estaba ocupado con las innumerables tareas del Shibusen, y no volvía a casa hasta muy altas horas de la noche. "Mi trabajo es muy importante, Makita. Siento que papá no pueda estar más tiempo contigo", había acostumbrado a decirle cuando ella le había reprochado su abandono siendo más pequeña. Pero la niña había encontrado refugio en los libros. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, siempre estaban ahí cuando se aburría o se sentía sola. Su madre le regalaba muchos libros en Navidad, y papá le había leído innumerables cuentos antes de irse a dormir, los días que no la había encontrado ya dormida al llegar a casa, algunos años atrás. Maka soñaba con las decenas de historias que leía, se imaginaba siendo una pequeña hada del bosque, una increíble amazona diestra con el arco, un espíritu en una casa abandonada...

Y ahora que se había aficionado al verso, su imaginación le llevaba a los hermosos parajes de todo el mundo. La internaba en las emociones de los poetas, le hacía descubrir el amor, el desamor, la morriña y la esperanza; le hacía sentirse un poquito más viva.

Se aproximó silenciosa al pomo de su puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de poner la mano sobre él, una exclamación le paralizó en el sitio.

—¡No puede ser…! ¿Estás borracho...?

Era la voz de su madre. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Spirit quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero el alcohol le impidió pensar con rapidez.

—No... ¡Spirit! —Su esposa parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar—…. ¡Lo has hecho! Este olor es idéntico al perfume de la otra vez... Eres... ¡Eres un ser despreciable!

—Kami, tranquilízate. Maka duerme... Yo...

—¡Traidor! Traté de olvidarlo en aquella ocasión, ¿¡y ahora te atreves a repetirlo!? Y encima apareces por casa en este estado... ¡Eres... una vergüenza...! —Ya no pudo retenerlo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sin arreglo. El llanto se hizo más que identificable desde el otro lado del salón, en la habitación de Maka.

La niña pensó por un momento en acudir a consolar a su madre, a descubrir cuál era el extraño acertijo que había formulado y por el cual se lamentaba amargamente. Pero la voz de su padre le hizo aguzar el oído una vez más:

—Cariño, lo siento...

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! —Le gritó sin pudor. Retirando de un manotazo el brazo de su marido de su espalda—. Yo no puedo más... Me estás haciendo mucho daño... Esto tiene que terminarse.

—Kami, anda, acuéstate ya, ¿no ves que es muy tarde? —Insistía Spirit, tratando de enfriar un poco los ánimos y salir airado al menos por esa noche.

—No, Spirit —concluyó ella, con la voz entrecortada por el sollozo—, esto es serio. Quiero el divorcio.

En ese momento Maka dejó de escuchar. El brazo, que había mantenido en tensión y a punto de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio durante todo ese rato, fue bajando poco a poco hasta reducirse a un peso muerto al final de su hombro. Ya no quería salir afuera. No se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. "Divorcio", resonaba en su cabeza. Como si aquella palabra fuese algo absurdo e incomprensible. Pero, por desgracia, lo entendía a la perfección.

Se dio la vuelta, con la expresión desencajada, y miró fijamente a la luna que se reía de ella al otro lado de la ventana. Pegó la espalda a la puerta y se dejó escurrir hasta toparse con el suelo. Afuera el drama continuaba, pero ya no le importaba.

Aquello era el fin de su familia.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga del pijama, reprimiendo los gemidos para que sus padres no la descubrieran. La antología que estaba leyendo un rato atrás había caído al suelo, en medio de aquel tumulto de sentimientos que ahora revoloteaban en la cabeza de Maka como un torrente. Pero la página continuaba intacta, abierta de par en par:

_Y todo el campo un momento  
>se queda, mudo y sombrío,<br>meditando. Suena el viento  
>en los álamos del río.<em>

La tarde más se oscurece;  
>y el camino que serpea<br>y débilmente blanquea  
>se enturbia y desaparece.<p>

El suelo estaba frío, y los pies se le estaban quedando congelados a pesar de llevar las zapatillas. Así que decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Aquello debía de estar siendo un sueño, una pesadilla. Tenía que terminar si simplemente cerraba los ojos y, en ese sueño, soñaba que se despertaba... ¿No?

Se arropó con las mantas y, sin que las lágrimas se hubieran secado aún en sus mejillas, suspiró para relajar su pecho. Mas su cabeza no podía parar de pensar en ello. Sus padres habían decidido dejar de quererse. Pero aquello era imposible, ¿acaso los poetas no le habían enseñado día tras día que el amor era como el viento, imposible de domar e inevitable el verte envuelto por él? Es más, ¿qué es el amor? ¿No es lo más importante de la vida, no es un hechizo ineludible lanzado por Afrodita en los corazones de los humanos? Entonces, ¿qué había pasado aquella noche? ¿Cuál habría sido la razón por la que su madre había roto en el llanto del desengaño?

Entonces, en la cabeza de Maka se reprodujo una afirmación que la dejó helada:

**"El amor es una farsa".**

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda como una descarga. Aunque, de alguna manera, le dio la razón a su propio pensamiento. No concebía otra explicación. Se supone que el amor era algo eterno, tan hermoso que por él se renunciaba hasta al respirar a veces. Y si era ese el final de la pasión de sus padres... Significaba que eso a lo que llaman amor no es más que una palabra vacía, y cuyo significado sólo reside en las cabezas de unos pocos. Que no existe algo tan bello como eso. Claro que no, es inconcebible... Es...

No había recordado todo aquello hasta que había llegado a aquel poema de la antología. Maka se encontraba en el salón de su apartamento, acurrucada en el sofá, de espaldas a la ventana por la que se filtraban los rayos de luna. Como ella había leído siempre. En cuanto ojeó el primer verso de aquellas estrofas de Machado, todos los dolorosos recuerdos regresaron a su memoria, de golpe, en un latido. Recordaba perfectamente la inmensa soledad que la embargó al darse cuenta de que el amor no existía. Recordaba la angustia de ver las falsas sonrisas de sus padres tratando de hacerla vivir en una mentira, de hacer que creyera que todo iba bien. Pero sobre todo recuerda el desamparo: cómo, durante un tiempo, los libros la hicieron sentir más sola de lo que nunca se había sentido.

Ahora era distinto. Ahora sabía el porqué de la ruptura de sus padres, y lo admitía. Ahora sabía que el amor sí que existía. Lo comprendía, comprendía que era tan hermoso como frágil, y que había que cuidarlo si quería que se convirtiera en algo duradero, incluso eterno.

Alzó un instante la vista del libro de poesía para mirar a Soul, que se encontraba recostado en el sofá, con expresión de aburrimiento, mirando la televisión. La chica sonrió; aquel idiota le había ayudado a seguir adelante en tantas ocasiones...

El arma se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, y sus ojos se centraron en ella también, interrogantes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada —le contestó ella, sin apartar la mirada.

El chico, no demasiado convencido de su respuesta, regresó a la programación de aquella noche sin darle demasiada importancia. Y ella volvió al libro, a la bonita poesía que tantos recuerdos le evocaba, o tantos otros que se iban quedando impregnados en ella a medida que transcurría la vida. Se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja y, bajo la atenta mirada de la luna, terminó de leer ese poema que en su día había quedado abandonado en el suelo de su habitación:

_Mi cantar vuelve a plañir:  
>"Aguda espina dorada,<br>quién te pudiera sentir  
>en el corazón clavada".<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>III<strong>

Apenas se estaba poniendo el sol en las afueras del Shibusen. Un niño lleno de energía y motivación se ensañaba con un tronco en medio del patio, entrenando. A cualquiera se le haría extraño encontrarse a un crío de siete años dando puñetazos y patadas certeros y repetidos, a un árbol mientras chillaba como un mono cosas sin sentido. Pero ninguno de los que pudiera estar pasando por allí le hacía el menor caso... El símbolo que lucía su brazo derecho era suficiente como para generar el odio y la aversión de todo aquel que lo reconocía. Era el eterno repudio; el hecho de pertenecer a un clan de insaciables asesinos a sueldo.

Él todavía era un niño cuando aquella banda fue aniquilada por los soldados de Shinigami. De hecho, si no llega a ser por la piedad de un hombre, a él también se lo hubieran quitado de en medio.

Un hombre que había llegado a aquella explanada al sonido de los gritos de guerra del chaval.

—No deberías emocionarte tanto, Black*Star—voceó Sid desde la distancia al chico, que al reconocer la voz que le había llamado, se giró y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Sid! ¡Sid! ¡Mira, he perfeccionado mi patada lateral y mi puñetazo letal de la muerte!

Black*Star le mostró los puños a Sid; estaban completamente magullados e hinchados. Éste soltó una carcajada jovial y le hizo un gesto.

—Bueno, bueno... Descansa un rato, anda, se está haciendo de noche ya. Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato.

El chiquillo corrió hacia su mentor con esa energía inagotable que siempre había mostrado, fueran las circunstancias que fuesen. Los dos juntos marcharon a la interminable escalera que daba paso a la entrada del instituto y se sentaron en el primer peldaño, al pie de la escalinata.

—Ya soy todo un luchador, Sid, ¿ves? Aguanto el dolor, el cansancio... ¡Hoy he entrenado dos horas sin parar un sólo momento!

Era cierto. Aquel niño era algo fuera de serie. Su constitución era muy resistente y su actitud, aunque un tanto creída, parecía digna de un buen soldado. Y además, con su férrea convicción, Sid estaba seguro de que algún día se transformaría en un contendiente digno.

—Oye —intervino de nuevo, con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos—, ¿puedo ya entrar en el Shibusen? _Porfi_...

—Negativo —su instructor fue rotundo—, ¿o es que has encontrado un arma por fin? Además, eres muy pequeño aún.

Había atacado donde duele. El chico se encogió de hombros y bajó el rostro. Sí, sabía que aún era pequeño, y eso quizá hasta lo comprendiese. Pero el hecho de tener que emparejarse con otra persona para luchar...

—¿Y por qué no puedo pelear yo solo? ¡Soy fuerte, tú me lo dices siempre!

Sid se recostó un poco, apoyando los codos en el escalón superior.

—Verás, Black... Un verdadero guerrero debe saber asociarse con otros guerreros y así poder hacerse más fuerte en conjunto, llevar a cabo una estrategia... Y además, en el caso de las armas, esa asociación es para toda la vida. Tener a alguien en quien poder confiar plenamente es muy importante. Yo tengo depositada mi seguridad en Nygus, porque me ha demostrado que puedo contar con ella. Porque es mi amiga y mi compañera de batalla. ¿De veras piensas que sin ella me habría convertido en el hombre que soy?

Aquellas palabras dejaron pensando un rato al pequeño Black*Star. Era verdad que, de por sí, la fuerza y forma de lucha de Sid eran brutales. Pero cuando Nygus combatía a su lado... Aquello era algo distinto, un enfrentamiento compenetrado en un cien por cien, sin un único movimiento malgastado. Para el niño, era su modelo a seguir.

—Ya pero... Yo no tengo a nadie parecido a Nygus —se disgustó.

—Pero cambiar eso sólo depende de ti, renacuajo.

—¡No me llames renacuajo! —se enervaba Black. Sid volvió a soltar una de sus carcajadas, mientras desordenaba el pelo de su alumno en un amigable gesto.

Retomó la conversación:

—A ver cómo te lo explico... Tu arma debe ser una persona que logre hacerte crecer como persona a ti también, y que de esa manera los dos juntos avancéis como soldados. No sólo debéis compenetraros en el campo de batalla, también debéis seros fieles en cuanto a vuestros sentimientos. El amor y la confianza son las dos bases de una relación maestro-arma.

—¿¡Amor!? ¡Eso es para las nenas! Puaj... —Su alumno hizo una mueca, la cual le borró de la cara su maestro de un capón.

—¿Me quieres dejar acabar? No me estoy refiriendo a esa clase de cariño. Black*Star, el amor también es la necesidad que se siente al proteger a las personas que te importan, al hacerlas sonreír y ayudarlas... No es sólo darse besitos con tu pareja. Estos críos de hoy en día...

Mientras Sid murmuraba algún que otro comentario acerca de la juventud actual, el joven aprendiz de ninja se tumbó y contempló el cielo, considerando las palabras de su instructor. Un compañero, ¿eh? ... Quizá, sólo quizá, podría funcionar.

De repente, su atención fue a parar a la enorme sonrisa de la luna. ¿Acaso ella también tenía un amigo que le sacaba ese reír cada noche?

Entonces se preguntó quién era la persona que le hacía exhibir a él sus sonrisas. En realidad, no tenía amigos. Todo el mundo se alejaba de él al ver el tatuaje de la estrella negra en su brazo. A veces le parecía que aquello imponía respeto, y se sentía superior, pero la mayoría de las veces... Solamente se sentía solo. Pero ahí estaba Sid: su padre, su entrenador y sobre todo, su amigo. Él había sido la primera persona que había confiado en él y le había dado una oportunidad allí en el Shibusen. A pesar de ser del clan de la Estrella. Era él el que le había asegurado que, si se esforzaba y no cejaba en su empeño, podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como un dios.

De un salto, se puso en pie y se señaló a él mismo, con la expresión convencida y valiente.

—¡Está bien, lo he decidido! ¡Voy a buscar un compañero, pero con una condición! ¡Ha de reconocer a su legítimo superior, a su dios, yo! ¡_Ja, ja, ja, ja_!

Y otro capón voló sobre su coronilla. Los dos amigos comenzaron a chincharse entre ellos mientras retomaban el camino y comenzaban a subir los cientos de peldaños hacia la escuela Shibusen. En aquel momento, pareció como si la luna sonriera de forma más sincera, más natural. Como si se enorgulleciera de lo que estaba viendo.

Y es que, ¿acaso no era aquel el principio de una leyenda?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rainn.<strong>_


End file.
